Ammendments
by Trufreak89
Summary: ”Go. You’ll know what to do.” With one last look in to Thelma’s gaze the dying girl smiled. “I love you.” FF


**Title:** Amendments

**Summary:** "Go. You'll know what to do." With one last look in to Thelma's gaze the dying girl smiled. "I love you."

**Rating:** 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in the story or anything associated with 'HEX', they are the property of Shine Entertainment. 

**A/N: **Set during season 2. Femslash. Character death and references to Thelma/Cassie.

The blood in her mouth was almost as bitter as the hollow laugh she gave the fallen angel standing before her.

"Give up." His voice was languid as usual as though the dying girl at his feet posed no threat. How wrong he was.

"Never."

The Volta was out before he could react and with the stone of Belial attached to it, it only took a few words for an immense light to emit from it and both the woman and Azazeal could feel the power coming from it. "It's over." The words were barely whispered but Azazeal still hears them.

His handsome face that had seduced so many women to their deaths cracked and became distorted as the light surrounded him. He cried out in pain as it entered him and his true form was revealed. The power contained in the searing light seemed to leak from within him and he howled in agony as it tried to push its way out of his flesh.

After agonisingly long minutes for both the woman and Azazeal the light finally exploded from within him and with one final strangled cry he was gone. The once powerful angel had been reduced to nothingness and had been banished to limbo for eternity.

The woman coughed out the blood in her mouth and pressed her hand against the fatal wound that Azazeal had caused to her with her own scared blade. The blood was hot and sticky on her hands and she did not like the feeling.

"Thelma." She choked and the young ghost who had been standing clear in order not to be banished rushed to her dying lover's side. "I…I can't fix this." Thelma's tears roll down her cheeks as she holds her lover close.

"Shhhh. It's all going to be ok. You can fix it you know you can."

"No." The young woman's breathing was heavy and laboured now. "But you can." She thrust the Volta in to Thelma's hands.

"I won't leave you…" The other girl's lips cut off Thelma's protests.  
"Go. You'll know what to do." With one last look in to Thelma's gaze the dying girl smiled. "I love you."

"I…"

"It's alright." The girl sighed. "You only ever loved her…goodbye Thelma." With a last kiss Thelma closed her eyes and when she opened them she was sitting in Cassie's room with Ella about to leave to prepare the church. The witch stopped and looked at Thelma in a peculiar way but then shook her head and carried on leaving Cassie and Thelma alone with Malachi.

Things went just as they had almost six months ago by Thelma's mind, until Cassie asked her to lie with her. She didn't fall asleep. As Malachi went to go wandering off to his father who was calling him she shouted for Cassie to wake up. The blonde was confused by the brash awakening, but quickly grabbed Malachi before he could leave the circle.

"That was close." Cassie sighed as she cradled her child in her arms. Thelma nodded. Cassie had no idea.

When Ella returned she found Thelma and Cassie sitting wide-awake in the hexagram with a peacefully sleeping Malachi in Cassie's lap. She once again took a moment to look at Thelma but carried on regardless of the odd feeling she had.

"It's time…"

"Wait." Cassie stopped at Thelma's outburst, as she was about to stand up with her son. "What if we killed Azazeal? Would we have to kill Malachi?"

Ella seemed puzzled by Thelma's question.

"We can't kill him…the Volta alone will not work on Azazeal we need…"

Thelma pulled the stone of Belial out of her pocket. "Found it on junior here." She offered as way of explanation, but she knew it did not explain how she knew it was needed. "Chop chop, time's a wasting." Thelma noted the confused but complaint look on Ella's face. She could see that even though their future had not taken place (and would not if everything went right) she still trusted the young ghost.

As they entered the church, waiting to lure Azazeal to come 'save' Malachi Cassie faced Thelma. "What's going on? How did you know about the stone of Bilious?"

"Belial."

"Whatever. How did you know?" Thelma smiled at Cassie's confusion.  
"I'll tell you later, promise. Right now we need to concentrate on killing Azazeal."

"Thanks." Cassie replied as she and Thelma walked towards the alter. "I don't think I could have killed my son. He lived and he may be the son of a fallen angel, but he's still half mine and maybe that's enough you know…to save him."

"It's more than enough." Thelma looked in to the small boy's eyes and nodded. "He has a mum who'd sacrifice herself for him, that kind of love can't be tainted by evil like Azazeal."

Cassie looked at Thelma's knowing gaze that was filled with pain as though she were remembering something. "I died." Thelma was snapped from her daze as Cassie muttered the words. "I did didn't I? You've been here before, that's how you knew about the stone…"

"It doesn't matter now." Thelma interrupted. "You're going to live and Azazeal isn't. Everything that I've been through won't matter…none of it." Thelma sounded slightly bitter but she knew that Cassie's life was more important than her happiness. It wasn't the first time that she'd made the sacrifice.

She attempted to place a hand on Cassie's shoulder but found she could not touch her. She sighed and inwardly kicked herself. The attempted gesture did not go unnoticed by Cassie.

"Oh my god, Thelma…"

"It's fine." Thelma objected. "I have you back, even if I can't touch people it doesn't matter anymore, none of it does."

"It's ready." Ella called out interrupting the two girls. "Azazeal will be coming soon. We must make it look like we intend to kill the child." Cassie reluctantly lay a screaming Malachi down on the alter and looked to Thelma for reassurance.

When Azazeal entered he found his son lying beneath Ella's dagger and panic began to rise within him. "Cassie, don't do this…not to our son."

"No." Cassie nodded. "Not him." When Ella pulled the Volta out of hiding from behind Malachi, and revealed the stone, Azazeal's eyes widened in horror.

"Cassie think about this, you need…" His words were cut off as Ella's words drowned them out and a familiar light filled the church.

Thelma returned from the safe distance Ella had told her to go to after it was over and the Volta was peaceful once more. "We did it." The grin on Cassie's face as she held her son was almost worth Thelma's sacrifice. Almost.

"You never told me how you got the stone." Thelma froze as Ella sat up in her bed; she had a feeling Ella knew she'd been watching her sleep, if she'd been asleep at all.

"No. I didn't." Thelma smiled giving Ella the type of comment she would have given Thelma when it had first been only the two of them with no Cassie around, before Thelma had learnt a lot about the real Ella underneath the tough façade.

"Why do I get the feeling you're not going to either?"

"Because you're very incisive." Thelma smiled as Ella looked up at her in the dark room and cocked her head to the side as though trying to remember something.

"What's wrong?" Thelma asked, remembering the look of confusion and vulnerability that had been on her lover's face as she'd received Azazeal's fatal wound.

"Nothing." Ella smiled carelessly and took hold of Thelma's hand pulling her down over her. "Just trying to remember when it was I fell in love with you, but I can't wait till then." She kissed Thelma who was still lying stiffly in shock and only started to respond when Ella's arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly. "I did the spell again, you have corporeal form to human touch; of course my motives were rather selfish. That's one of the many advantages of being a witch. I can have what I want when I want."

"And what do you want?" Thelma's grin was devilish as she lay in her lover's arms.

"I have everything I desire now."

"Yeah, me too." Thelma looked over to Cassie's sleeping form. Malachi had reached maturity after a few days and the young man who in appearance looked older than his mother had left to make a fresh start, leaving behind the sins of his birth.

"You sent me back to stop Cassie dying, you could have sent me back before any of this started, to warn her not to touch the Canary…you thought I'd want her after her goodbye kiss to me. You did didn't you?"

Ella nodded. "Thelma, I wanted to see you happy…she makes you happy."

"Yeah, she does." Thelma agreed while staring in to Ella's eyes. "But you make me ecstatic."

Ella's gaze dropped timidly, an act out of character for her. "I love you Thelma." They had been lovers for many months after Cassie's death until Ella's, but in all the time they had been together it was the only time Ella had said the words except for before her death. Thelma had never felt able to repeat them, not out of a lack of love, but the memories of her first love, Cassie.

"I love you too Ella."

Fin.


End file.
